Sepasang Mata
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /Canon. NejiSasu./ Alasan kenapa Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha tertarik satu sama lain./


Summary: /Canon. NejiSasu./ Alasan kenapa Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha tertarik satu sama lain./

Dislaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung shonen-ai dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back.

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Sepasang Mata**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

**#Neji Hyuuga**

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, Neji Hyuuga berani bersumpah sepasang mata itu adalah yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama perjalanan hidupnya yang ketika itu baru mencapai usia tigabelas tahun. Sepasang bola mata itu tampak begitu elegan; dengan iris hitam pekat yang akan bertransformasi menjadi merah darah ketika jurus yang menjadi kebanggaan klannya aktif. Disamping itu, mata itu juga mampu mengundang ketakutan dan decak kagum semua orang pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sepasang mata itu adalah milik sang Uchiha terakhir.

Saat pertama menatapnya ketika ujian Chuunin dulu, Neji tersentak ketika mendapati bahwa sesungguhnya—

—**mereka sama.**

Sepasang mata Sasuke adalah kepingan enigma terbesar. Di dalamnya tersimpan begitu banyak hal; sorot mata yang tajam, jiwa yang haus akan kasih sayang, amarah yang menggelegak, dendam yang berkobar pekat dan perihnya kehilangan. Bukankah hal itu sama dengan apa yang terdapat dalam sepasang mata perak miliknya?

Mata hanyalah mata, sebuah indera yang berfungi untuk visualisasi. Tapi mengapa sepasang mata itu begitu memikatnya?

Jika diibaratkan, Sasuke adalah sebuah buku yang terbuka, yang mempersilahkan setiap orang untuk membaca dirinya lewat mata beriris hitam itu. Segalanya—tentang perasaannya, masa lalu juga dirinya yang berlindung di balik keangkuhan. Sayangnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa. Semua yang memandang dalam bola mata itu akan terhanyut dalam keindahannya, tanpa mencoba mencicipi getirnya luapan emosi yang tersembunyi dalam kilatan-kilatan pesonanya.

Tapi Neji berbeda. Neji mampu menyelami kepribadian Sasuke yang berlapis-lapis, sebaik ia memahami dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan sekejap pandang saja.

Karena Neji sama, karena mereka sama. Karena mereka terbelenggu rantai takdir yang sama.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Neji adalah buku terbuka yang tak pernah terbaca. Hanya dengan melalui sepasang mata peraknya siapapun akan mampu untuk melihat lembaran-lembaran hidup Neji. Namun tidak ada satupun yang pernah memahaminya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mata Neji tidak ada bedanya dengan mata kosong tanpa goresan ekspresi. Meski pada kenyataannya sepasang mata Neji adalah kanvas yang dipenuhi lukisan emosi.

Dan Neji nyaris tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat naik ketika menemukan Sasuke yang menyelami lautan pikirannya saat tatapan mata mereka bertubrukan.

Sepasang mata Sasuke adalah lubang hitam raksasa. Saat Neji bersitatap dengannya, Neji tersedot dalam bola mata hitam pekat itu, memaksanya menelusuri labirin-labirin gelap yang tak terjamah. Neji terjerat, lekat, erat pada dua mata itu. Sama seperti kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam jaring laba-laba.

(Tak tahukan Neji bahwa ia pun memberikan efek yang sama pada Sasuke?)

Neji Hyuuga paham sepenuhnya, ia tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Karena sebagian dari dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi miliknya lagi; tertawan dalam bulatan hitam pekat milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, sepasang mata itu.

* * *

**#Sasuke Uchiha**

Sejak usia yang masih sangat belia, Sasuke terbiasa dengan perhatian berlebihan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentu, berasal dari klan yang terhormat, dianugrahi kesempurnaan fisik, juga intelegensi dan telenta yang sangat mengagumkan untuk anak seusianya membuat semua atensi terarah padanya. Sasuke sudah hapal betul bagaimana cara orang-orang memandang dirinya. Kilatan iri, dengki, kagum, memuja, takut dan segan melebur menjadi satu dalam mata mereka.

Seakan belum cukup, takdir memberikan Sasuke lebih banyak lagi atensi. Pembantaian seluruh jiwa yang berlabel Uchiha hingga hanya dirinyalah sang kakak yang tersisa. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai seluruh perhatian itu. Sasuke tidak pernah meminta, Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkannya. Karena bukan atensi atas eksistensinyalah yang ia cari.

Saat memandang dalam sepasang manik tanpa iris keperakan milik Neji Hyuuga, dengan segera Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari; **esensi keberadaannya di dunia ini.**

Itu terjadi saat ketika menginjakkan kaki di ujian chuunin dulu. Sepasang mata hitam pekatnya bersinobrok dengan sepasang mata perak Neji. Hanya sekejap waktu yang diperoleh Sasuke untuk mengecap sorot mata tajam dan dingin milik sang Hyuuga, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjamah dalamnya sepasang mata itu. Itu juga lebih dari cukup untuk meninggalkan jejak dirinya dalam sudut-sudut pikiran Neji.

Sasuke mengamati, bola mata keperakan Neji tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah telaga jernih dan tanpa riak. Dari sanalah ia memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri pada permukaan telaga yang tenang. Hanya perlu waktu sepersekian detik bagi Sasuke untuk menyadarinya.

Menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya **mereka sama.**

Sepanjang kehidupannya di dunia yang fana ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengerti akan diri Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang dingin dan arogan. Tapi Sasuke yang ringkih dan terpenjara sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengerti. Tidak keluarganya dulu, tidak teman-teman dan guru di akademi ataupun penduduk desa yang lainnya.

Tapi Neji berbeda.

Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dalam mata tanpa ekspresi Neji. Mata adalah cerminan hati, manifestasi dari segala luapan rasa dalam diri. Dari situlah Sasuke mengetahui segalanya tentang Neji; duka yang mengendap, hitamnya kebencian, kegetiran yang pahit, nafsu membunuh yang meluap, hati yang membeku serta rantai takdir klannya yang membelenggu.

Sasuke tahu, Sasuke mengerti. Karena dia sama, karena mereka sama. Karena mereka terikat oleh kepedihan yang sama.

Sepasang mata Neji adalah magnet magis yang tidak mampu ia tolak daya tariknya. Terpasung, Sasuke terjebak dalam medan magnet Neji. Terpikat, mutlak, tanpa syarat. Ia tunduk bersimpuh pada pesona sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang ganjil acapkali melebur dalam tatapan bola mata Neji. Entah apa, Sasuke tidak tahu. Meski enggan mengakuinya, Sasuke kerap kali mendapati dirinya berharap untuk dapat menjelajahi rumitnya labirin jiwa Neji Hyuuga lewat telaga tenang keperakan miliknya.

Ya, sepasang mata itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Entah kenapa lebih menyenangkan nulis bagian Sasuke, idenya mengalir begitu aja. Kalo bagian Neji sih Cho harus jeduk-jedukin kepala dulu, gelundungan gag jelas dan selalu berakhir dengan fangirling. LOL.

Oke, fic ini emang maksa dan gaje. Tapi Cho pengen nekanin alasan Cho cinta pairing NejiSasu; yap, **karena mereka sama**. Semoga readers sekalian ngerti ya X)

Mind to review?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
